


Not Like That.

by flashwitch



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike isn't a sub, and he doesn't want Harvey to take charge and tie him up, hold him down. No way. Because he's not like that.<br/>Harvey isn't a Dom and he doesn't want Mike to belong to him. He definitely doesn't want to see Mike wear his collar.<br/>So this never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Suits.
> 
> This has now been translated into Portuguese by the wonderful Ai Linna-chan. Here's the link:http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8945595/1/

  


Mike’s not like that. He doesn’t like those sort of things. So he wouldn’t kneel on Harvey’s living room floor, naked and waiting. And when Harvey comes home, Mike doesn’t bow his head. Harvey doesn’t stroke a hand through his hair before tugging gently, and Mike’s mouth doesn’t fall open. Harvey doesn’t fuck Mike’s throat, making him choke, with hands tight in his hair. And there’s no way that Mike comes, just from that and rutting against Harvey’s leg.

  


Harvey doesn’t tell Mike he is such a good boy as he swallows.

  


Mike never lets himself be vulnerable. And he doesn’t trust Harvey. No way. And Harvey never asks for anything and he certainly doesn’t say please. So Mike is never tied to a cross because Harvey asked so sweetly. Mike isn’t completely open and at risk. He doesn’t shake and close his eyes. When Harvey doesn’t untie Mike, he doesn’t tell Mike how good he was for Harvey and Mike doesn’t come from the blood rushing back to his limbs and a few words of praise.

Because Mike isn’t like that, he doesn’t open the box that Harvey doesn’t give him one morning when they wake up. He doesn’t find a forest green collar inside and he doesn’t stroke it reverently. Harvey doesn’t take it and hold it up for Mike to kiss. Mike doesn’t kiss it. Harvey doesn’t fasten it around his boy’s neck, checking the tightness with two fingers. Mike doesn’t leap on Harvey and shower him with kisses, while Harvey doesn’t laugh. Harvey doesn’t make a joke about puppies, or a remark about getting a lead and taking Mike for a walk in Central Park, wearing nothing but the collar.

They don’t spend the day in bed together. Mike isn’t the little spoon, pressed back against Harvey. Harvey doesn’t wrap his arms around Mike possessively. They don’t talk about everything. Work, Gram, friends. Mike doesn’t call Harvey a jerk just to get spanked. Harvey doesn’t wait until after Mike has come for a second time that day to fuck him. Mike doesn’t love every second of it.

 

  


This never happened. Because Mike’s not like that. He doesn’t want Harvey to hold him down and fuck him.

(But sometimes he wishes Harvey did.)

And Harvey isn’t like that either. He doesn’t want to gag Mike and make him kneel naked on his floor. And he definitely doesn’t want to put a collar on him.

(Even if he thinks about it sometimes.)


End file.
